


Ron's First Suit

by LiesArePartiallyTrue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/LiesArePartiallyTrue
Summary: Draco gets Ron his first suit as a birthday present. Ron looks good in it. No one is surprised.





	Ron's First Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for having me in the fest and to themightyflynn for letting me indulge in suit appreciation to my heart's content!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the artist via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of Ron/Draco Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed in late March.


End file.
